It is known to use liquid crystal polymers (LCPs) in combination with thermoplastic polymers, i.e. matrix polymers, for use in the manufacture of insertable and/or implantable medical devices such as catheter assemblies and components thereof such as inflatable medical balloons which can be disposed at the distal end of a balloon catheter assembly. For example, see commonly assigned U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,977,103, 6,905,743, 6,730,377 and 6284333. See also U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,596,219, 6,443,925 and 6,325,780 to Schaible.
Liquid crystal polymers are known to phase separate from commonly used thermoplastic polymers into multiphase polymer compositions. For example, see U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,248,305 and 5,156,785 to Zdrahala.
Compatibilized blends of LCP and thermoplastic polymers have been found suitable for use as medical device balloon materials. See for example commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 6,242,063.
It would be desirable to have a liquid crystal polymer material or blend using a liquid crystal polymer material which has increased compatibility over other previous LCP/polymer blends which could be employed in the formation of medical devices, particularly in the manufacture of catheter assemblies or components thereof.
The art referred to and/or described above is not intended to constitute an admission that any patent, publication or other information referred to herein is “prior art” with respect to this invention. In addition, this section should not be construed to mean that a search has been made or that no other pertinent information as defined in 37 C.F.R. §1.56(a) exists.
All US patents and applications and all other published documents mentioned anywhere in this application are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.
Without limiting the scope of the invention a brief summary of some of the claimed embodiments of the invention is set forth below. Additional details of the summarized embodiments of the invention and/or additional embodiments of the invention may be found in the Detailed Description of the Invention below.
A brief abstract of the technical disclosure in the specification is provided as well only for the purposes of complying with 37 C.F.R. 1.72. The abstract is not intended to be used for interpreting the scope of the claims.